6 nuances de rouge
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: Au plus profond de la ville, bien loin des maisons, il y avait un cirque... où les enfants ne devaient pas aller. Il y avait aussi un père, un père qui était fou. Et enfin, il y avait un enfant, un enfant qui entra en Enfer...


**Titre **: Six nuances de rouge

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings : **Sealand/Peter, France/Francis, KugelMugel/Klaus, Ladonia/Liam, Wy/Abigaël, Kowloo/Lei Siu, Reykjavík/Ly-Ying, Italie du Nord/Feliciano, Italie du Sud/Lovino. Yukina et Satsuki sont des OC. No pairing.

Au départ c'était pour Halloween. Hem. Fail ? M'enfin je me suis quand amusée à l'écrire c'est déjà ça ! Les paroles de la fin sont la traduction de la chanson dark woods circus des vocaloids, qui m'a inspiré pour cet OS. Bonne lecture tout le monde :D !

* * *

«-Tiens ? Quelle est cette boutique, Satsuki-san ?

-Enfin, Yukina-san, n'êtes-vous pas au courant qu'un étranger est venu s'installer dans notre petite ville ? Il est dit qu'il excelle dans l'art des pâtisseries et qu'un seul de ses gâteaux vous fait immédiatement fondre devant le subliment goût qu'ils ont.

-Un étranger ? Viendrait-il de notre pays voisin ?

-Oh non, de bien plus loin ! Pour tout vous dire, il serait blond aux yeux bleus.

-Une couleur fort peu naturelle donc. Vend-t-il bien ?

-Il semblerait. Tenez, les petites sucreries de la soirée d'hier, elles venaient de cette boutique.

-Il n'usurpe pas sa réputation alors, elles étaient délicieuses ! Ne devrait-on pas le remercier ? »

L'autre femme hocha la tête doucement afin de ne pas défaire sa lourde coiffure et toutes deux toquèrent au shôji avant d'attendre la réponse. Une voix grave d'homme leur indiqua qu'elles pouvaient entrer. Elles s'avancèrent de leur léger pas gracieux, faisant légèrement chuinter la soie de leur somptueux kimonos. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, si bien qu'elles pouvaient à peine distinguer leur collègue. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre quand un léger coup résonna, sans se départir de leur visage poupin impassible. La fameuse Yukina ferma silencieusement son éventail, prête à se défendre au cas où, tandis que sa compagne s'assurait de leur sécurité en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil autour d'elle, bien qu'elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Une certaine peur commençait à parcourir leur corps parfait serré dans leurs habits de travail resplendissant. Satsuki se pinça la lèvre inférieure peinte de rouge, se collant dos à Yukina, laquelle retroussait les longues manches de son kimono.

«-Nous aurait-on piégé, Satsuki-san ?

-Je ne sais mais l'atmosphère de ce lieu n'aide pas à se sentir en confiance...

-Quel est ce bruit que j'entends ? »

Une lente et profonde respiration déchirait le silence. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe blanchâtre de Satsuki. Sa main chercha inconsciemment celle, tremblante, de Yukina, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Son amie lui rendit son étreinte, absolument terrifiée par ce qui se passait.

«-Satsuki, ne devrions-nous pas sortir ? Cela serait plus prudent...

-Cela me chagrinait si deux de mes clientes partaient sans avoir eu le temps de goûter mes créations. »

Les deux jeunes femmes crièrent de terreur, tombant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Satsuki effectua un demi-tour et lança par réflexe son bras, rencontrant la surface molle et chaude d'une joue autre que celle de sa collègue de travail. L'homme -sans doute celui qui les avait invité à entrer- émit un « ouch » et sembla se diriger vers une porte dans le fond de la pièce et tout de suite après, la faible lueur d'une bougie perça, illuminant tout le bas de la tête d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs. Les deux autres personnes présentes s'éloignèrent, le regard empli de méfiance.

«-Excusez-moi Mesdames, mon fils dort alors j'ai fermé les shôjis, chuchota-t-il, Venez, la vraie boutique est derrière. »

Suite à cette déclaration, il ouvrit un panneau de feuille de riz, dévoilant une petite salle occupée par deux futons, l'un occupé par un petit garçon blond comme les blés et une petite table basse en bois sur laquelle s'étalaient des dizaines de papiers décorées de futurs gâteaux. Rassurées, Yukina et Satsuki s'avancèrent et se baissèrent légèrement au moment de rentrer l'autre pièce, humant délicatement les effluves de pâte, d'arômes et d'épices s'échappant des flacons et autres saladiers. Ainsi, à la lumière du jour, elles purent découvrir le visage du propriétaire. C'était un étranger à la peau aussi claire, à la chevelure dorée ondulée tombant aux épaules et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'obi ciel de Yukina. Il leur souriait gentiment, derrière son étale, n'ayant pas vraiment compris qu'il venait de causer aux deux geishas la frayeur de leur vie.

«-Mesdames, je suis enchanté de recevoir de si jolies beautés telles que vous dans mon humble échoppe. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh... Nous voulions vous remercier pour les pâtisseries de la soirée. Elles étaient succulentes.

-Je vous remercie, je suis flatté, sourit-il en retour, vous êtes de l'okiya de dame Amano ?

-C'est exact.

-Pourrez-vous lui transmettre mes plus sincères remerciements ?

-Bien sûr... Mais pourquoi la remercier ?

-Pour m'avoir préféré à un des mes concurrents bien évidemment, rit-il tranquillement, encore désolé pour mon accueil, je ne pensais que vous auriez si peur...

-Ce n'est rien mais il est vrai que cela nous a beaucoup surpris... Est-ce votre fils ?

-Oui. _Peter, viens dire bonjour ! _», ordonna-t-il ensuite dans sa langue natale.

Un garçon d'environ douze ans apparut, dans un yukata de coton pour homme décoré d'oiseaux. Il frottait ses yeux bleus comme ceux de son père, ses épis couleur blond foncé tombant sur ses sourcils un peu épais. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes, un peu intimidé, effectuant le plus respectueusement un signe de tête pour les saluer, se plaçant à côté du plus âgé par la suite. Yukina s'accroupit, relevant les pans de son habit afin d'être plus confortable.

«-Bonjour mon petit, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Pe-peter, madame, murmura l'enfant.

-C'est un joli nom. D'où viens-tu ?

-De Fukuoka, madame. Père et moi avons quitté la ville pour venir ici.

-Je vois... Et où est donc ta mère ?

-Mère n'est pas là. Il n'y a que Père qui sait où elle est. Mais je sais qu'elle est jolie et que Père l'aime beaucoup.

-Peter, intervint son père, n'embête pas ces deux geishas. Veux-tu aller jouer avec les petits voisins ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous entrain de t'attendre.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Père ! »

Peter partit en courant, impatient à l'idée de retrouver ses camarades de jeux qu'il connaissait que depuis quelques temps déjà. Le tenancier l'observa passer le shôji, le couvant d'un air tendre qui rendait ses iris aussi éthérés que la fumée se dégageant du bâton d'encens posé sur le comptoir de bois. Il émit ensuite un soupir presque imperceptible puis reporta son attention sur Yukina et Satsuki :

«-Veuillez m'excuser, c'est une vraie pipelette quand il s'y met...

-Rien de grave mais il a quelque peu aiguisé notre curiosité malheureusement.

-Je m'en doutais. Suivez-moi, puisque cette histoire vous étonne tant. Je vais vous montrer ma femme. »

Intriguées, elles lui emboîtèrent le pas à travers un petit couleur recouvert sur le sol de lattes de sapin laqués. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Satsuki put remarquer un léger affaissement des épaules de l'homme dont elles ne connaissaient d'ailleurs toujours pas le prénom. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte, ce coup-ci de style occidental. Le blond s'arrêta tourna légèrement la tête pour s'assurer de la présence de ses deux invitées avant d'ouvrir la pièce.

Elle était complètement noire, simplement éclairée par deux cierges presque fondus, la cire dégouttant lentement du petit autel surmonté d'une croix pour éclater en fragments sur les tatamis poussiéreux, certains tâchés non seulement par les projections de paraffine mais aussi de traces de brûlures, comme si un chandelier était tombé par terre et avait commencé à enflammer les tapis, éteins quasi-immédiatement par de l'eau, sans doute celle du vase de fleurs -des roses d'un rouge incarnat soigneusement entretenues- ou peut-être de la bouteille de métal reposant juste à côté de la bougie de gauche. Une robe de tissu vert pomme, éliminée et mangée par les mites, étalée sur une table plus basse et placée de manière à protégée des éclaboussures des cierges, se retrouvait affublée de pétales de roses et de lis fanés au centre desquels coulaient deux rubans pourpres lisses mais leur brillance d'autrefois était entachée par les couches successives de poussière qui s'était déposées dessus. Au milieu des manches croisées sur la poitrine de l'habit était placé un bouquet composé de multiples fleurs, toutes desséchées par le temps et en assez mauvais état si l'on regardait attentivement les racines rabougries qui formaient la tige des fleurs. Si l'on fixait l'autel, on y voyait, trônant en maître, un vieux cousin de velours violet sur lequel, rutilant comme si il venait d'être nettoyé, un anneau d'or -le seul objet à être vraiment propre dans cet endroit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chambre de mort. Et pour en rajouter à cette atmosphère morbide, solidement accrochés au mur et les coins hauts entourés d'un ruban noirs charbon, deux tableaux. Deux mètres de longueur sur un de largeur de toile recouvert de peinture à l'huile, sans aucune saleté ni traces, représentait une femme blonde dans la vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds dorés, attachés par les mêmes rubans que ceux posés sur la robe, descendaient jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine assez rebondie sans pour autant être énorme, tombaient à sa ceinture de soie couleur or resplendissante qui entourait sa taille relativement fine, rendant ses hanches que l'on devinait anguleuses, rondes et douces. Sa tunique longue, arrivant à la moitié de ses mollets blancs, était banale, d'un vert similaire à celui de ses yeux émeraudes mais rendait son teint rosé plus éclatant. Elle fixait devant elle avec une moue quelque peu boudeuse, mécontente d'être ainsi peinte alors qu'elle aurait pu lire, comme l'indiquait la pile de livre derrière elle, presque entièrement cachée par les tentures bordeaux. Ses iris, flamboyant de toutes la fierté qu'elle pouvait avoir, rendaient mal à l'aise quiconque observait un tant soit peu le tableau tant ils étincelaient de défi. Néanmoins, comme pour atténuer cette attitude hautaine, ses deux joues étaient parées d'une très légère rougeur, ce qui lui conférait un aspecte plus doux, peut-être plus amical, même si de prime à bord, elle n'avait pas l'air extrêmement accueillante.

Le deuxième, de la même taille et accroché juste à côté de l'autre, était un peu plus joyeux que le portrait. La scène se déroulait au-devant d'une église, sur le parvis, et la fameuse femme blonde, pour ce jour revêtu d'une longue robe blanche, posait à côté de ce qui se trouvait être son mari : le sourire de rêve en ce jour de bonheur, il gardait précieusement la blonde contre lui, son bras droit passé à sa taille et leurs mains gauches étaient liées par le même bouquet que celui dans la pièce, à l'exception qu'il était plus fleuri et beaucoup plus coloré, les fleurs sans doute cueillies le matin même pour l'occasion. Les cheveux épis de blés de l'homme étaient attachés en catogan sur sa nuque, laissant juste quelques mèches s'échapper et encadrer son visage fin où naissait une petite barbe de trois jours. Habillé d'un costume français du milieu du XVIIIème siècle lui aussi blanc, aux bordures bleu glacé avec de très légers liserés dorés et argentés sur les revers de la veste des manches et les poches du pantalon, il souriait, tourné de profil vers sa femme, les yeux remplis de bonheur et de félicité, luisants de tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Dans la même position que son désormais époux, elle esquissait un sourire de joie et de ce que l'on pouvait voir, des larmes heureuses s'accumulaient aux bords de ces cils blonds. Au loin, presque dans l'église, s'alignaient es témoins, une rouquine tout de rouge vêtue ainsi qu'une blonde aux cheveux platines lisses pour la mariée, un petit bond boudeur et un grand homme, peut-être nordique, pour le marié. Sans doute les invités avaient décidé de rester derrière le dessinateur pour l'observer exécuter son art.

Et enfin, dans un petit cadre de bronze posé au plus haut point de l'autel, juste en-dessous des deux portraits, s'étalait le dessin au fusain de quatre personnes et d'un bébé. Leurs noms étaient inscrits en-dessous, gravés dans le métal en écriture gothique et Yukina, ayant déjà connu un client occidental, put déchiffrer les inscriptions : «Monseigneur le comte Francis de Bonnefoy, Lady Elizabeth de Bonnefoy, née Kirkland et leurs enfants, Matthew, Alfred et Peter de Bonnefoy, durant l'été 1788, dans leur manoir non loin de Bordeaux ».

«-Votre femme était donc anglaise, Monseigneur ?

-Je vous en prie, ici je ne suis qu'un marchand parmi tant d'autres. Traitez-moi normalement. Oui elle venait d'Angleterre mais pourrions-nous sortir, s'il vous plaît ?, leur demanda-t-il tristement.

-Bien sûr », s'empressèrent-elles de répondre, se doutant bien qu'il y avait là-dessous une mauvaise affaire.

Ils retournèrent donc dans le salon, où Francis leur servit avec grâce et humilité un thé à la rose d'un goût exquis ainsi que diverses petites pâtisseries. Une fois les assortiments disparus, le blond s'assit en face des deux femmes.

«-Voulez-vous que je vous explique ?

-Si cela vous convient.

-Alors je commence. Voyez-vous, je connaissais Lizzie depuis mon enfance, sa famille et la mienne étant liées depuis des siècles, et je le voyais aussi souvent que possible. Au départ, nous ne parlions que rarement, j'étais plus avec sa sœur, la rousse sur la peinture. Elle aussi voulait m'épouser mais contrairement à ce que pensait tout le monde, elle laissa la place à sa petite sœur. Sa mère et la mienne décidèrent de nous fiancer lorsque Lizzie eut atteint ses quinze ans. Bien sûr, elle n'accueillit pas la nouvelle de la meilleure manière qui soit et ne me parla plus pendant plusieurs mois. Finalement, après de nombreuses tentatives de ma part, elle consentit enfin à m'adresser quelques mots. Nos pères respectifs, voyant les difficultés que nous éprouvions, eurent comme idée de repousser la date de notre mariage afin que nous améliorions l'état de nos relations. Et ils eurent bien raison, puisqu'au bout de quatre mois, elle m'avoua qu'elle m'acceptait comme époux et nous nous épousions quelques semaines après cette fameuse conversation. Depuis lors, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés, nous avons même eu trois beaux enfants. Mais malheureusement, le bonheur ne dure pas toute une vie et nous dûmes quitter notre manoir pour fuir mon pays, où la situation commençait à se gâter. Mes fils aînés allèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la famille anglaise de ma chère épouse et se mirent à chercher une fille respectable à épouser -je crois d'ailleurs que l'une est asiatique et l'autre une esclave noire que Mattie a décidé de libérer. Bref, nous avions prévu d'aller en Inde, ma tendre Lizzie possédant là-bas une branche de sa famille mais entre-temps, nous avions rencontré une douce japonaise mariée à une connaissance de la famille Romanov qui nous avait donné envie de visiter son pays. Nous accostions donc à Edo et de là, allions à la capitale. Mais ma douce aimée, tombant malade, ne résista pas assez longtemps pour que nous puissions payer un médecin et... Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en s'en couvrant la bouche, le dire m'en coûte trop...

-Nous comprenons, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Satsuki avec douceur alors que Yukina se levait pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du français, lequel enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Pa-pardonnez-moi !, hoqueta-t-il, la voix nouée par les sanglots, c'est juste que raconter... de plus en faisant ce récit de manière si détachée et théâtrale... Je ne peux rester insensible... Je l'aime tellement ! Elle a beau avoir disparu, elle restera à jamais ma Lizzie ! », conclut-il en larmes.

Il ne put continuer sa tirade, trop étouffé par le chagrin pour pouvoir parler correctement. Les pauvres femmes entourèrent le blond et le consolèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, cherchant au fond de leur mémoire les paroles les plus rassurantes qu'elles avaient pu entendre, berçant délicatement l'homme éploré qui craquait pour sans doute la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme. Entre hoquets et tremblements, se glissaient parfois des suppliques, le nom de son aimée invoqué avec force et désespoir, presque crié à travers la pièce, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur la petite table. C'était un spectacle horrible, et fascinant par la même occasion, que de voir ce français que l'on disait joyeux en chaque occasion, pleurer et gémir le nom d'Elizabeth comme un chant morbide, une ode funèbre soufflée à la femme blonde partie depuis des années déjà. D'un geste de la main, il renvoya les deux geishas à la porte de sa boutique, fermant le shôji derrière lui afin de rester seul, seul face a l'immense peine qui appuyait de tout son poids sur ses épaules voûtées par la tristesse, Satsuki et Yukina, restées sur le palier, se regardèrent un instant puis, considérant les plaintes de l'occidental qui les suppliaient de partir elles tournèrent les talons et s'en furent sans demander leur reste.

« -Quel pauvre homme, souffla Yukina une fois plus loin, perdre sa femme d'une telle manière, la voir s'éteindre dans ses bras... Cela est tout à fait horrible.

-Je ne peux que vous approuvez, chère Yukina... Et son enfant, est-il au courant pour sa mère ?

-Je ne pense pas et s'il a vu sa mère mourir, il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. De plus, Peter nous a dit qu'il venait de Fukuoka n'est-ce pas ? Donc il n'a pas de souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

-Cela fait donc plus de huit ans que Monsieur de Bonnefoy supporte seul le décès de Dame Elizabeth ? Sans rien dire ?

-Oh vous savez, je pense que son autel lui sert à évacuer tout ses sentiments. Même si les objets ont l'air de n'avoir pas vu le soleil depuis bien longtemps, vous avez vu tout comme comment l'anneau brillait. En tout cas, il y a fort à parier que ce pauvre soit encore entrain d'attendre sa mère.

-Quelle histoire... Tiens connaissez-vous la dernière ? Il paraîtrait que dame Sakurasaki aurait un amant..

-Non ?! Elle ? Oh la la.. »

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

« -Peter ! Tu viens on joue au cercle ! »

Le-dit Peter, du haut de ses dix ans et de ses un mètre trente, se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents à ses compagnons de jeu, Klaus, Liam, Abigaël, Lei Siu et Ly-Ying. Si au départ ces noms étrangers l'avait surpris, il avait vite compris que les parents de ses amis avaient juste entendu quelques mots de marins occidentaux et avaient donc appelé leurs enfants en conséquence. Ils venaient tous de différentes villes du Japon, s'étant trouvés par hasard lors d'un petit voyage à pieds ou de visites. Peter fixa un instant le petit groupe d'amis qu'il s'était fait en arrivant dans la ville : En chef de file, il y avait Liam, un meneur né qui affectionnait ses cheveux roux, colorés d'on ne sait quelle manière, dont les mèches tombaient sur son visage où perçaient des billes d'une étrange couleur bleue. À ses côtés se tenait Klaus, dont l'apparence diaphane soulignée par sa chevelure argentée et ses yeux violets repoussaient tout le temps les habitants, à tel point que quand Liam lui avait parlé pour la première fois, il s'était enfui laissant à l'autre le soin de le courser. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus, que ce soit chez eux ou dehors, à tel point qu'ils leur fréquemment d'attacher ensemble le ceinture de leurs habits. Venait ensuite Abigaël, ses sourcils un peu épais froncés comme à son habitude sur ses yeux moins, sa longue anglaise brune foncée nouée sur le coté gauche de sa tête, son éternel pinceau dans la main, son yukata tâché d'encre de couleur au niveau des manches sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention. Derrière elle, les jumeaux, Lei Siu et Ly Ying, les cheveux noirs méchés d'étranges cheveux blancs tombant sur leur yeux d'un étrange mélange de couleur, indéfinissables même après de longues minutes plongés dans leur envoûtant regard. Outre leur physique surprenant, ils possédaient l'unique capacité de se comprendre sans se parler, complétant les phrases de l'autre tout le temps. Si ils venaient à être séparés, ils se muraient alors dans un profond silence, appelant silencieusement leur autre moitié les lares s'accumulant au coin de leurs pupilles. Et tout ce petit monde avait derechef adopté Peter lorsque ce dernier, après la rencontre malencontreuse de leur ballon et de sa tête blonde, leur avait demandé s'il pouvait jouer avec eux. Depuis, ils se voyaient tout les jours, sans faute.

«-C'est qui le centre ?, demande Peter.

-... Toi ?, répondit placidement Klaus.

-Non, je l'ai déjà été hier ! Je recommence pas !, s'insurgea Peter en gesticulant, récoltant un « aoutch » de la part d'une voix plutôt fluette.

-Regarde ce que...

-...Tu as fait !

-Excusez-moi Monsieur... Euh, messieurs plutôt, déclara le français en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas bousculé une mais deux personnes.

-Vee, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas Lovi ? »

Le second ne pipa mot, entièrement absorbé par la contemplation du sol de terre battue, envoyant valser par la même occasion la pièce de tissu qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Son unique œil visible, d'un doré presque aussi pur que l'or lui-même, n'était éclairé que par le vide qui le constituait comme si l'homme -le jeune homme plutôt- avait abandonné définitivement tout espoir, toute joie, qu'il avait rejeté toute émotion. Il se contentait juste d'être là, même si cela devait lui en coûter.

«-Vous êtes vêtus de drôles de vêtements vous savez ?,intervint Abigaël, méfiante, et puis pourquoi vous êtes deux dans un truc comme ça d'abord ?

-C'est notre habit de travail.

-Oh ? Que faites-vous ?, interrogea Liam, curieux.

-Nous... travaillons dans un cirque. Oui c'est ça, dans le cirque du fond de la ville », sourit le seul à parler.

Seule Abigaël remarqua le regard en coin que lui lança son homologue, son presque jumeau d'ailleurs, puisque seules la taille et la teinte des cheveux les différenciaient.

« -On peut venir voir, s'exclamèrent en même temps Ly-Ying et Lei Siu, de légères étoiles allumées dans leur iris.

Ce coup-ci, tous virent le corps se figer et les yeux mi-clos s'écarquiller. Cela dura une fraction de seconde, si bien que tous crurent avoir rêvé cet instant.

«-Il ne vaut mieux pas, ce cirque n'est pas fait pour les enfants. Évitez même de vous en approcher, c'est un conseil, vee~. Jurez-moi de ne pas y aller, d'accord ?, cafouilla-t-il rapidement, tendu.

-Euh... Si vous voulez, balbutia Klaus, étonné de la réaction de l'autre.

-Ouf ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, le patron n'apprécie pas trop quand je suis en retard. Bon jeu ! »

Et sur ces mots, il partit en courant, son collègue avec lui. Ce dernier se retourna, leur lançant un regard rempli de tristesse et de désolation. Un virage au coin de la rue et les deux disparurent comme ils étaient venus. Un long silence s'installa sur la petite troupe, qu'Abigaël se décida à briser :

«-J'ai faim. L'un de vous à quelque chose à manger ?

-On peut allez chez moi, proposa gaiement Peter, père a encore quelques invendus de hier, il sera d(accord pour qu'on les mange.

-Moi aussi, je...

-... Veux manger des gâteaux ! On y...

-... Va ! »

À la suite de ces paroles, les six enfants se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Francis s'en s'apercevoir que derrière eux, dissimulés par les feuilles de riz volantes d'un échoppe quelconque, une ombre les fixait. Ou plutôt deux.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-C'était très bon Monsieur ! Merci encore pour ce repas !

-Ce n'est rien Liam, tu sais bien que ma porte est toujours ouverte aux amis de mon fils ! Vous retournez jouer un peu avant la nuit ?

-Vous êtes d'accord, Père ?

-Bien sûr. Fais attention d'accord ?

-Bien Père, je ferais comme vous le souhaiterez. À tout à l'heure. »

Francis agita sa main en souriant alors Peter fermait cérémonieusement le shôji. Dans l'instant qui suivit, son mince sourire s'effaça, remplacé par un rictus de tristesse. Un fort sentiment de lassitude l'envahit soudainement, le prenant à la gorge, l'assaillant sans répit. Il soupira, puis encore, à nouveau, il recommença et tout à coup, il éclata de rire. Ses yeux, agrandis, paupières écarquillées, fixaient le plafond tandis que son corps, agité de spasmes, se contractait violemment. Son rire aux consonances de folie , grimpa dans les aigus au fur et à mesure de son hilarité, rebondissant contre les murs, faisant résonner ce son à travers toute la pièce, peut-être même toute la maisonnée. En se balançant de gauche à droite, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre et s'effondra, pris de convulsion, sur son futon où s'étalait successivement plusieurs couches de draps emmêlés les uns aux autres, démontrant que le propriétaire du lit n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire ce matin, voire depuis des jours.

Le reste de la chambre ne dépareillait pas : des hakamas tachés d'encre de couleur, chiffonnés à tel point que les décorations ornant le tissu ne ressemblaient plus à rien, recouvraient des costumes occidentaux rongés aux mites dont les rares dorures n'étaient plus que des fils ternes s'effilochant tant et tant qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien des anciennes broderies. Des quantités astronomiques de papier et de toile de tableau noyait le sol sous leur blancheur vieillie ou leurs esquisses de fusain, certaines représentant des projets de pâtisserie, d'autres des scènes de la vie quotidienne... Mais sur la plupart, c'était un portrait qui prenait tout l'espace. Le portrait d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth souriant, jouant, lisant, boudant, dormant, regardant au loin... un seul mot résumait tout ceci : OBSESSION. Une obsession mauvaise, morbide, à la limite de la perversité semblait avoir pris racine ici, transformant ce qui devait être normalement un lieu de repos en un endroit de torture mentale aux sinistres accents d'amour maladif. Dans un coin, trônait un mannequin grandeur nature, coiffée d'une perruque et peint de telle manière qu'on eut cru vraie sa peau et ses yeux. Francis se traîna, presque à moitié nu après ses crises successives, au pied de la poupée, à l'effigie de sa femme décédée, auquel il avait placé de petits talons blanc cassés ornés de ruban dentelés en forme de nœud. Mouillant les chaussures de ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler, il s'accrocha au bas de la longue robe de soie et de coton, appelant désespérément sa femme et, étrangement, son fils :

«-Lizzie, ma douce... J'ai si peur pour lui, qu'il s'éloigne de moi... Qu'il me laisse comme vous, vous m'avez laissé ce jour-là en expirant doucement votre souffle sur mes lèvres... Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre et pourtant chaque jour que Dieu fait, je le vois se détacher de moi, partir avec ses amis, m'oublier... Mais c'est bien ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne peux en vouloir à ces enfants d'apprécier mon enfant... Toutefois, j'aimerais tant qu'ils n'aient jamais existé... Ma douce, mon aimée, ma tendre Elizabeth, que dois-je faire ? Conseillez-moi ! Parlez-moi de votre si fière voix depuis ce lieu pour lequel vous m'avez quitté ! Dites-moi comment faire pour que ces deux parts de moi-même se réconcilient, je vous en supplie ! Répondez-moi !, cria-t-il en agrippant la ceinture du vêtement, Répondez-moi, avant que la folie ne me gagne tout entier ! »

S'en suivit une longue suite de borborygmes ponctués de locutions latines, prenant forme ici, à la lueur de la pénombre qui régnait en maître, des airs de chants sataniques, de prières occultes à la gloire et à la résurrection de cette femme jadis en vie, toujours aimée du pâtissier dont l'esprit était aux confins de la santé mentale, à un pied du précipice avant qu'il ne bascule dans la plus pure folie.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Peter, commença Abigaël, pourquoi tu appelles ton père vous ?

-Père est d'une vielle lignée de noble et en tant que tel, je dois lui montrer mon respect.

-Ça ne te dérange pas dès fois ?

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être loin de lui ! En plus, on est plus chez nous donc il ne devrait plus y avoir ces titres... Je déteste l'appeler père..., termina Peter en baissant la tête.

-Oh déprime pas !, ordonna Liam, je sais ! On va aller au cirque ! Moi j'ai envie de le voir pas vous ?

-Mais le garçon de tout à l'heure...

-... Nous a dis de ne pas y aller !

-Pourquoi à votre avis ? Parce qu'il était sans doute déjà complet et qu'il ne voulait pas vendre d'autres places. Allez quoi, on regarde un peu et ensuite on rentre ! Klaus tu me suis ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Bon, de toute façon si on ne le fait pas, il va nous casser les pieds avec ça donc au pire... », intervint Abigaël en haussant les épaules.

L'argument fit mouche dans le petit groupe qui réfléchit un instant au fait que Liam, dès qu'il n'était pas exaucé, prenait un malin plaisir à supplier des jours, voire des semaines durant pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et personne n'avait envie de se balader avec un Liam dans cet état. Le choix était donc vite fait.

«-On jette juste un coup d'œil et on repart, d'accord ?, demanda Peter.

-T'en fais pas, tu me connais non ? Je tiens toujours mes paroles.

-Alors dépêchons-nous, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi avant la nuit. »

Sur un cri enthousiaste du roux, ils se mirent en marche à travers la ville, surveillant de temps en temps le ciel qui commençait à se teindre d'orange, baignant les maisons d'une lueur crépusculaire. Ils marchaient sans savoir vraiment où ils devaient aller, ils se fiaient à leur instinct. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une sorte de grand bâtiment assez éloigné des autres habitations pour que celles-ci n'aperçoivent de la bâtisse qu'un unique point sombre se détachant sur la ligne d'horizon. En lui-même, l'endroit était assez charmant, entouré de cerisiers pour l'instant dénudé de leurs parures rosées, au pied desquels s'amoncelaient hortensias, camélias, orchidées et bizarrement, de la belladone. Des mousses vertes émeraudes poussaient un peu plus loin, entre des pâquerettes et de bouton d'or luisant au soleil, agités paresseusement par la douce brise du soir. Nul doute qu'en pleine nuit, grâce à la rivière voisine, des centaines lucioles devaient voler majestueusement sur ce petit coin de paradis. Abigaël ne put se retenir et sortit un parchemin, de l'encre colorée et un pinceau afin de s'atteler à la peinture du paysage en face d'eux pendant que les reste de ses amis prenait place à ses côtés.

«-C'est beau ici..., remarqua Klaus en s'asseyant.

-Vous voyez, j'avais raison de venir ici !, s'exclama Liam, tout content, vous auriez raté ça si vous n'étiez pas venu !

-Bon tu as eu...

-... Raison, tu es content ?

-J'ai juste une question : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea Abigaël, après s'être relevée, en pointant la sorte de grande maison.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être là qu'habitent les gens qui travaillent dans le cirque, vous ne croyez pas ? Eh, regardez ! », dit-il tout à coup en désignant quelque chose derrière Lei Siu.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir les deux frères de tout à l'heure, habillés maintenant d'un yukata. Un yukata pour deux. Surpris qu'ils aient choisi de conserver leurs rôles même dans leur vie privée, les six amis s'approchèrent à quelques mètres, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et observer un peu plus ces deux étranges frères. Celui aux yeux dorés tourna légèrement vers eux. Ly-Ying et Lei Siu hurlèrent. Resté derrière, Peter émit un couinement de surprise quand il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête. La seule chose qu'il vit avant qu'un voile noir ne lui recouvre les yeux, fut ses amis se débattre et réussir à s'enfuir, non sans avoir essayé de le tirer avec eux.

«-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'ils viendraient..., chuchota son presque jumeau, on ne peut plus rien faire désormais... Si seulement ce petit nous avait écouté... », conclut-il en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre lui frotta doucement ses mèches soyeuses et ternes.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

_J'ai mal. Et j'ai froid. Je crois qu'un shôji est ouvert. Je suis chez moi ? Où est père ? Pourquoi il fait si sombre ici ? C'est la nuit ? J'essaye de bouger un peu. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Je tire un peu plus fort, des liens frottent sur mes poignets. Encore. Plus fort. Ça ne marche pas ! Il fait vraiment noir... Si noir ! Je ne vois rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont les autres ? Ah oui, ils ont pu s'enfuir... Ils ont voulu m'amener avec eux... Je crois que les larmes affluent à mes yeux, elles coulent déjà le long de mes joues. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas où je suis mais je veux partir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je sanglote déjà... Si Liam était là, il me dirait de me comporter en homme. Mais non, il n'est pas là, il est parti... Je veux pas être tout seul ici...Et l'odeur est étrange..._

Quelle est cette mélodie qui résonne dans l'obscurité ? Elle n'est ni douce, ni violente, c'est le son du shamisen aux cordes usées, elle hypnotise, elle fait peut cette musique. Elle hurle dans le silence l'horreur, elle dit qu'ici c'est la fin mais le début. Dans le noir, une nuance de bleu se détache, tremblante, remplie de question. Elle relève la tête, elle entend des bruits de pas à côté, la porte s'ouvre, entre une personne au pas lourd. Elle le sent s'approcher, son souffle à l'haleine parfumée rebondit sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Une main se pose sur sa joue et la caresse, presque tendrement, pendant qu'elle la pivoter, comme si l'homme -elle n'est pas sûr mais la peau rugueuse qui la touche lui fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme ou d'un adolescent- l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Elle se doute qu'il cherche quelque chose, elle ne sait pas quoi et ça l'angoisse. Ses yeux se ferment et elle se recule, cherchant à échapper à la personne. Cependant, le mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin et l'inconnu en face de lui continue de la toucher doucement. Elle sanglote plus fortement, sa respiration se fait erratique, sifflante... Son angoisse lui brûle le ventre, lui noue la gorge horriblement, si bien qu'elle ne peut articuler un mot, alors qu'elle voudrait tant savoir ce qui se passe ! Soudain, les doigts de l'autre quitte sa peau, elle comprend qu'il s'est assis en face d'elle au bruit que fait le yukata quand il rencontre les tatamis. Une lumière perce la noirceur de la pièce et ses paupières closes qui papillonnent quand elle les ouvre. Sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui la fixe. Les deux frères.

«-Où-où je suis ?

-Dans le cirque, répond tristement le brun, nous t'avions dit de ne pas venir... Tu aurais dû nous écouter...

-Mais pourquoi ? Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous allez m'aider non ?, chuchote Peter avec espoir.

-Nous aimerions, mais nous ne le pouvons pas. Ici, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons ce que nous voulons faire, on nous donne les ordres. Si je suis là, alors que je ne devrais pas t'approcher, c'est pour te parler de cet endroit. Veux-tu savoir quelques choses dessus ? Cela pourrait toujours te servir pour la suite...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Vois-tu, les puissants s'ennuient souvent. Ce cirque est là pour les distraire et leur offrir tout le divertissement et le plus de sensations possibles. Au détriment de ceux qui y travaillent », dit amèrement le jeune en détachant le haut de l'habit de son frère et de lui.

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui s'affichait le spectacle le plus répugnant qu'il lui eut été donné de voir de toute sa courte vie : les deux frères étaient fondus en un seul. Littéralement. Leur bras droit et gauche avaient disparu, sans doute sectionnés d'un seul coup par un objet tranchant, un sabre ou un katana de l'avis de Peter, afin de coudre ensemble leurs flancs avec un fil noir de bien basse qualité. La cicatrice, rouge et purulente malgré le fait qu'elle semblait remonter à quelques mois déjà, courant du haut de leurs épaules jusqu'au début de leurs hanches osseuses, devenant plus fine ensuite sur les côtés, prenait presque la moitié de leurs torses squelettiques, à tel point qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas la voir lorsqu'ils portaient autre chose que leur costume. Le plus jeune se tourna vers son frère et lui intima d'un signe de tête d'ôter le tissu recouvrant une partie de sa tête afin de montrer au français ce qui avait tant terrifié Lei Siu et Ly Ying. Il dut plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Peter pour empêcher ce dernier de hurler d'horreur. Brûlé. La peau de son visage était à moitié brûlée. Mais pas par le feu. Sa peau, qui avait dégouliné du haut de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres, fermant définitivement son œil aux cils collés les uns aux autres, était boursouflée de toutes parts et des craquelures s'étaient écoulé du sang et du pus mélangés, conférant à la blessure un aspect rosée écœurant. Des gouttes de peau avaient aussi coulé dans son cou et sur ses clavicules, faisant briller ces taches de couleur à la lumière de la bougie, rendant le spectacle plus dégoûtant encore. Peter comprit avec effroi qu'on lui avait jeté de l'acide en pleine tête, pour une raison ou une autre et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se passer de l'eau dessus pour arrêter l'écoulement. Peter avança sa main, fasciné et répugné, pour toucher la plaie qui reliait les deux jeunes hommes. C'était bizarre, à la fois dur et mou, glacé sur les bords et de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait vers l'intérieur. Les deux autres frémirent et plissèrent les yeux sous la douleur. Le blond décala ensuite ses doigts vers la blessure du plus grand et laissa ses petits ongles fraîchement coupés caressa doucement la sorte de croûte tiède qui s'étalait sous ses mains. L'autre ferma plus fortement les yeux et trembla, plus pour le fait qu'il se souvenait sans doute du moment où il avait été dévisagé que pour la douleur. Il ne devait plus rien sentir. Et Peter était fasciné. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux frères meurtris, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et repasser sa dextre sur le corps mutilé de ses futurs « collègues ». Il n'y trouvait aucune beauté, aucune esthétique, aucune espèce de grâce, non, mais... cela lui était impossible de penser à autre chose, de s'arrêter de toucher... Et tout à coup, il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'amusait à faire mal à ceux qui voulait l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, à maltraiter de la pire manière qui soit : en étant innocent. Il ne voulait pas du tout les faire souffrir, cela le révulsait complètement et pourtant... Il se retrouvait à presque adorer la peau frémissante et transpirante de peur des martyrs. Il s'écarta brusquement et se colla au mur, respirant bruyamment, l'air terrifié.

«-Sortez, exigea-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu es sûr ? Nous ne pourrons pas revenir après avoir passé cette porte, tu sais ?

-Sortez ! Tout de suite ! Allez-vous en !, cria Peter en se cachant les oreilles et en enfouissant le haut de son buste dans ses jambes.

-Comme tu le souhaites. Bon courage, tu en auras besoin. »

Lorsque le shôji se ferma derrière eux, Peter eut l'impression que les portes de l'Enfer venaient de se sceller devant lui. Le début de sa déchéance venait juste de commencer.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Merci encore très cher, ce petit est décidément une pièce de choix !

-C'est moi qui dois vous remercier de nous être si fidèle voyons, vous venez bien ici deux fois par semaine !

-Il faut dire que vos services sont impeccables et votre marchandise d'une qualité tout à fait excellente ! Je vous salue et à la prochaine fois !

-Au revoir, Monseigneur ! Quant à toi Peter, relève-toi et file dans ta chambre ! Tu n'oublieras pas de te laver, tu es si crasseux que je me demande pourquoi ce pauvre seigneur n'a pas vomi en te voyant.

-Hm. »

Le petit blond se releva du sol où l'homme l'avait laissé, ramenant les pans de son yukata sur son torse maigre bleui par de nombreux coups et tâché de blanc. Il chancela un peu en grimaçant. La douleur se répandit dans l'intégralité du bas de son corps, le faisant se courber en gémissant doucement. Celui-là était toujours extrêmement brutal avec lui. Enfin. Il s'en foutait. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien à force. Depuis combien de temps il ne s'en souciait plus ? Il ne savait pas en mois ou en années, il n'avait plus de notion du temps. Par contre il pouvait compter en fois. C'était au bout de la douzième qu'il avait commencé à ne plus supplier, à ne plus crier, pleurer, griffer, et à se résoudre que quoi qu'il pourrait faire, tout continuerait. La première fois, en sentant ses jambes se faire écarter brutalement et sentir l'autre s'insinuer sans aucune douceur en lui, il avait hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales sous l'immense douleur qui l'avait déchiré de part en part. Il avait cru que sa torture ne s'arrêterait jamais, qu'elle allait durer des jours et des jours. En réalité, tout s'était déroulé en moins de dix minutes. Mais pour lui, cela avait été dix siècles. Dix siècles de souffrance. Il avait ensuite espéré, en se lavant -plus en se frottant la peau jusqu'au sang pour ôter l'horrible impression de saleté-, que cette fois serait unique. Il avait été cruellement déçu. Alors quitte à se faire violer par tout les hommes possibles et inimaginables, il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de se plaindre. Et il n'avait plus parlé. Juste des hochements de tête et des « hm ». Et encore. Au grand dam de celui qui s'occupait de lui. Dans le langage de Peter, cela signifiait qu'il le jetait sans ménagement aux pieds de celui qui allait en profiter. Le blond soupira une fois près de la rivière où il s'enfuyait à chaque fois pour se rincer, alors qu'il devait normalement retourner dans sa «chambre ». ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Être petit et fin pouvait s'avérer être très pratique pour échapper à la vigilance des adultes. Même si ces derniers vérifiaient juste une fois tous les deux jours si ils n'étaient pas morts, étalés au sol et déjà attaqués par les vers. C'était beaucoup de souvenirs pour lui ici. Là où ses amis s'étaient séparés de lui en premier. Là où la première fois, il avait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire les deux frères. Ces deux-là étaient morts presque un an après lui avoir parlé. La cicatrice s'était ré-ouverte. En pleine nuit. On les avait retrouvé le lendemain matin au moment de donner le repas, exsangues. On avait creusé à la va-vite un sorte de tombe où on les avait enfouis. Et c'était tout. Aucune tristesse. Peter avait déjà cadenassé ses émotions à ce moment. Il s'était juste dit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour eux ne jamais vivre, au moins ils auraient évité de passer leur vie dans cet endroit sordide. Eux ils devaient fait rire. Le brun muet, il n'avait pas aimé et avait vivement protesté. Une giclée d'acide en plein visage lui avait comprendre qu'ici, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il devait se taire et exécuter tout les ordres. Peter avait aussi appris qu'au départ, ils n'étaient pas unis, ils étaient deux personnes séparées. Néanmoins leur numéro manquait de spectaculaire, et le plus âgé avait essayé de faire sortir un autre enfant. Alors quoi de mieux pour attirer les clients et s'assurer qu'il ne ferait plus rien que le lier à son frère ? Les coudre ensemble, à vif. Peter ne savait pas on pouvait survivre à cette opération mais eux avaient dû avoir de la chance. C'est ce qui maintenait en vie les gamins dans ce cirque. La chance. Uniquement la chance et rien d'autre. Et ce n'est pas penser à son père qui allait aider Peter, même si il espérait toujours qu'il le trouverait et l'emmènerait loin.

Une drôle de sensation le prit à la jambe et il ouvrit les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés. Ils fixaient le ciel. Devait-il s'avouer qu'il se demandait pourquoi il devait être si bleu, si beau, si obscènement riant ? Il baissa la tête. Un homme aux cheveux blonds, flottant. Bleu.

*Pfff, les macchabées font chier à se jeter dans la flotte... On ne peut jamais profiter d'un rare moment de détente, faut toujours qu'il y ait une merde... *

Il soupira de nouveau et entreprit de retourner le corps. Qui retomba dans l'eau. Peter plaque une main sur sa bouche, réflexe stupide puisqu'il ne parlait plus depuis longtemps. L'homme en face de lui était mort depuis quelques jours et avait dérivé de loin au vu de sa chair pourrie et arrachée par les poissons et les insectes nécrophages. Son visage était méconnaissable. Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Ses orbites vides noires dont l'intérieur nécrosé s'enlevait avec le courant surmontaient un nez presque entièrement dévoré, l'os blanc se fissurant lentement, sûrement dû aux chocs sur les cailloux, et des joues et une bouche noircie par la décomposition. Le côté droit était râpé, ouvert en un trou béant au niveau de la mâchoire supérieure qui était alors visible. Le corps ne devait pas dépareiller de la tête au vu du moulage que le hakama trempé effectuait sur le torse et les jambes. Peter se reprit et tira le corps sur la berge. Un éclat argent sur le poignet de l'inconnu attira son attention. Il l'enleva et l'observa.

_Flash-Back_

_-Père ! Pourquoi portez-vous tout le temps votre bracelet ?_

_-Vois-tu Peter, il m'a été offert par ta mère, il m'est donc très précieux... et regarde ! Ici il y a un encoche pour glisser un papier ! Ainsi si je veux écrire quelque chose et le cacher, je peux utiliser cet endroit._

_-Mais père, vous n'avez pas peur de la perdre en cuisinant._

_-Bien sûr que si Peter, bien sûr que si..._

_Fin Flash-Back_

C'était son père le mort. Cet espèce d'amas de chair putréfiée et pourrissante, c'était son cher père qu'il avait tant de fois appelé à l'aide la nuit dans ses cauchemars ! Il se mit à trembler en écarquillant ses yeux bleus vides. Il n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Dans son cœur c'était autre chose. C'était la tempête, l'ouragan, le typhon émotionnel. Un pêle-mêle de souvenirs inonda sa tête : la fois où il avait brûlé un gâteaux sans le faire exprès et qu'il l'avait décoré de glaçage pour cacher -ce qui avait lamentablement échoué-, celle où il avait décidé de s'habiller avec leur habits français et de s'amuser à se battre avec des spatules en bois en guise d'épée, les histoires qu'il lui contait le soir avant de dormir, les sourires, les rires, les paroles, les gestes, le goût de ses pâtisseries... Tout lui revenait en mémoire à cet instant, même des choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliées. Des moments de leur arrivée à Fukuoka, de leur installation, de l'apprentissage de la langue et de la cuisine, tout, absolument tout défilait à toute vitesse.

«-Peter, où est Peter ?! Cherchez-le ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps de rester ici à pleurer, il devait vite rentrer. C'était fou de voir que son instinct de survie développé au fil de ses viols avait pris autant d'ascendance sur ses sentiments. Il attacha le bracelet, remit le corps dans l'eau en arrachant par poignées les fleurs présentes autour de lui pour les jeter sur le cadavre, comme si il voulait lui en faire un linceul. Il sauta sur ses pieds, en larmes et se mit à courir sans se retourner vers la bâtisse. Il savait d'avance que d'aller dans la forêt en face était signer son arrêt de mort. Alors il repartait vers son Tartare personnel.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

_Mon fils m'a été enlevé il y si longtemps... trois ans, six mois et quinze jours précisément. Compter les jours ne m'aide pas à oublier, loin de là. On me dit de faire mon deuil. Sans corps, comment est-ce possible ? J'espère le voir passer la porte et criant « je suis rentré papa ! ». J'aimerais qu'il m'appelle papa et qu'il me tutoie. Comment lui dire ? Il faut déjà qu'il soit là. Quand rentrera-t-il ? Ses amis, eux, ont été retrouvés. Ils ont été jouer dans les bois et ils sont morts, de fatigue. Pourquoi avait-il couru autant ? Personne n'a pu savoir, de même de l'endroit où ils venaient. La brune avait ses pinceaux, une de ses feuilles manquait mais jamais on a retrouvé son dessin. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a étouffé quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait peint l'endroit où Peter avait disparu avant de s'enfuir. Je n'ai pas de preuve mais je suis convaincu de cela. Rendez-moi mon fils ! On m'a pris ma femme, je l'ai plus ou moins accepté mais je vous en supplie pas mon Peter ! Je ne supporte plus cette solitude pesante... J'irais me baigner dans la rivière._

(P.O.V Peter)

Père ne savait pas nager, il n'avait jamais appris. Moi si, grâce à ma voisine de Fukuoka. Si il a écrit cela, c'est qu'il avait envie d'en finir. Il ne supportait plus mon absence. Et celle de mère. Elle était morte. Je ne le savais pas. Ça ne me fait rien, je ne la connaissais pas. La mort de mes amis par contre. J'ai pleuré. Toute la nuit. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Savoir que personne ne pourrait m'aider et me sortir d'ici a définitivement brisé mes espoirs. C'était de la faute de ce cirque. Il m'a tout pris. Mon père, mes amis, ma joie, mon innocence, il a tout volé. Tout cela pour une dizaine de putain de nobles qui ont envie de se vider avec des gosses et de les déformer pour leur bon plaisir. Je les hais... je les hais... je les hais... JE LES HAIS ! QU'ILS AILLENT CREVER CETTE BANDE DE CONNARDS ! J'avais dix ans quand je suis venu ici. Maintenant j'en ai treize. Et je vais les tuer, leur arracher les yeux, leur ouvrir le bide, leur faire bouffer leur tripes, les faire saigner comme des porcs et leur faire boire cette acide dégueulasse qu'on nous jette à la gueule quand ils estiment qu'on est désobéissants. Bande de putains d'enfoirés. Crevez, crevez, crevez, crevez tous ! Des cris résonnent autour de moi. Est-ce ceux de mes mis quand ils courraient pour leur vie et qu'ils se sont perdus ? Est-ce ceux d'un enfant qui supplie pendant qu'on l'opère ou qu'on lui brûle la peau avec ce liquide immonde ? Ou est-ce les miens, ceux dans ma tête ? Je m'en fous. Je suis absorbé par la vision de tous ces connards entrain d'agoniser dans d'immenses flaques de sang. Je leur arracherais moi-même la carotide de mes dents, j'extrairais leurs yeux de mes doigts, je les ouvrirais en deux avec le couteau que je viens de voler dans la cuisine. Ils n'en réchapperont pas. Je les tuerais tous. Sans exception. Et tout ces pauvres gamins déformés, abandonnés par tous, eux aussi mourront. Vivre leur est douloureux, la mort ne sera que leur délivrance. Mon bras bouge, ma main touche une surface molle, je me sens rire et adorer ce qui gicle sur mon visage. Est-ce un rêve ? Si c'est le cas qu'il continue, j'adore l'euphorie qu'il provoque en moi ! Oh oui, criez tous, hurlez votre peur, rien ne pourra vous sauvez ! Je suis si discret que personne ne peut me trouver, vous découvrez les corps mutilés les uns après les autres et je suis si rapide qu'à peine fini, je suis déjà parti et vous tombez sur le macchabée frais ! Continuez de vous offrir à moi que je puise vous buter, tous au tant que vous êtes bande de salauds ! Vous transformez des enfants en hybride, vous les violez, vous les maltraitez, vous les déformez de manière irréversible, tout ça pour du fric ! Du putain de fric et de l'amusement ! Vous ne méritez pas votre vie... Je vous l'arracherais ! De mes mains, j'attraperais vos entrailles, je sortirais votre cœur encore battant de votre torse avant d'en couper les artères et de vous le jetez au visage, je tremperais mes doigts dans le sang et j'en tapisserais les murs ! Être un gamin ne m'empêchera pas de le faire, vous m'entendez ?! Rien ne me stoppera ! Ce soir je dormirais entre vous corps glacés, enroulés dans vos kimonos hors de prix après avoir brûlés les restes des pauvres enfants, pour leur offrir autre chose que de la terre et une fosse commune, je vous le jure ! La Mort va avoir du travail aujourd'hui, croyez-moi ! Je serais un shinigami sans ailes, ces mêmes ailes dont vous m'avez privé ! Cette journée sera un bain de sang, un massacre ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que je suis vraiment entrain de rêver ? Le rouge qui me tâche et coule sur mes joues me paraît si réel... L'odeur du fer est si réaliste, les hurlements si vrais... Est-ce un rêve éveillé ou la vérité ? Si c'est un rêve, laissez-moi dormir. Si c'est la vérité, qu'elle continue, encore et encore ! Mon bras gagne en force, de même que mon rire qui se transforme en cris hystériques. Mes pupilles se dilatent de plus en plus, mon corps est totalement indépendant, il bouge tout seul et je m'enivre de l'odeur du sang. Bon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Je ne sais pas combien sont morts, j'espère beaucoup ! Une déchirure se fait sentir dans mon dos. Je l'ignore, ça fait pas plus mal que quand je me fait prendre par tout ces bâtards. Une autre, je continue encore. Quelque chose me traverse de part en part, je crache du sang tout en souriant. Ça recommence. Je chancelle mais je tiens encore. Encore un s'il vous plaît, je veux en tuer encore un... Je dois le faire, ils doivent crever ! Je m'effondre sur mes genoux. Une autre douleur, dans la poitrine. Je ne sens plus rien. Ma tête heurte le sol. Mes yeux papillonnent. Je les ferme. Non... pas tout de suite... papa... tuer encore un...

(Fin P.O.V)

Dans un dernier spasme, Peter roula sur le dos et cracha la dernière giclée de sang avant de cesser de respirer. Le propriétaire retira sans douceur la lame de son katana qu'il essuya avec le tissu qui recouvrait le corps de Peter qu'il gratifia de sa salive.

«-Petit con, va me falloir du temps avant de me remettre de tout ces meurtres ! Heureusement que ce n'était que des petits nobliaux sans importance... Putain de gosse, j'espère que tu te feras bouffer par les vers en Enfer ! »

_Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite seulement que je vive ?_

_Mon corps est donc si indésirable ?_

_Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?_

_Ce visage qui est en train de pourrir... C'est si douloureux !_

_C'est si douloureux et ça ne peux pas être atténué_

_Mais nous continuons toujours ce cirque_

_... Éternellement !_

* * *

Voilà, voilà~. C'est hyper tordu... review ?


End file.
